


Bound to be Together

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Romance, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Tuesday night at the Taylor-Kinney residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Song Drabble Challenge, this one to Walk the Moon's [Shut Up and Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q)

Brian walked in the door, exhausted from another fucking ridiculous waste of a day. He was going to have to fire his entire team. Really, it was the only possible solution at this point. Wastes of oxygen, the lot of them.

Loud music greeted him, and almost immediately Brian felt his bad mood evaporate. Justin had a paintbrush in his hand, but he seemed more focused on bouncing around the room to some obscenely cheery pop song than creating any work of art. 

Justin turned to face Brian, not breaking his movements. “Hey!”

“Hey, yourself,” Brian said. “I can see you made great progress today.”

Justin grinned and grabbed Brian by the wrist. “Shut up and dance with me.”

And how was Brian supposed to resist that?

It was absolutely ludicrous. It wasn’t like dancing at Babylon, grinding and groping each other on the dance floor. It wasn’t even like the few times they’d behaved while dancing at the shocking number of weddings they’d been invited in the past few years. (Seven. Brian was counting.) It was something else entirely. Just jumping around, spinning around the room, all those cheesy dance moves that would normally make Brian cringe… tonight they only made him laugh and somehow fall even more deeply in love with Justin.

Really, it wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to resist this gorgeous young man with so much spirit in his heart and so much joy on his face, especially when he was looking at Brian like the only reason his life was this wonderful was because he was in it?

So Justin did the cat’s eyes, and Brian indulged him with a nose dive, and somehow it was exactly what they were supposed to be doing on a quiet Tuesday night at home.

**Author's Note:**

> To be followed up with [Time of My Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3785062)!


End file.
